Serena no Monogatari
by Bebo 09
Summary: **A story inspired by Cinderella no monogatari… Serena is an orphan who got into trouble with the well-known prince Darien.
1. Prologue

Heavy rain and thunder. A black night horse. Slippery, muddy road. Two drenched toddlers and a bleeding woman…

They were running away. Something bad happened to them. She was trying to save them. Her master ordered her to. She had escaped with them through the secret passage behind her master's door mirror. And now, those monsters were after them. She took a shortcut through the forest. This allowed her to distance themselves from them, but they'll catch up pretty soon. She knew she wouldn't have long enough time to protect them. She listened through the storm's cries if they were closer. Nothing. She might be able to stay with those children then. Relieved, she rode the horse faster. She saw a light from afar. It must be here, she thought. The closer she got, she better she felt. Please let it be that place, she thought. She opened the gate and throttled to the front door. She saw someone looking from the window. She took the brown haired toddler, smiled at her and said: I love you, you know that…You will take care of her for me right, my sweet naru…

- But mommy, what about you?

- You mustn't worry dear even if I don't come back. You must remember who you are and who this little one is. These people inside will take care of you, I promise.

Front door opening, a peasant ran towards her to offer help. Naru's mother hugged her little daughter and put her into the young woman's arm along with another toddler covered with blood. She heard barking. No, they were tracking her. She has to lead them far from here. Tears flowing from her eyes, she turned her back on a crying Naru and stormed back into the forest to her death.


	2. Chapter 1

"na...ena….rena… EARTH TO RENA!

- What, what?! I'm right here! No need to yell.

- Sorry… but you didn't reply and I thought that you were still mad at me¾

- I was thinking.

- Oh and about what, may I ask?

- Mhm remember when we were kids, we used to argue with Shin and Melvin to see who would leave this place first.

- Yeah, so what about it?

- Naru, when I saw them leave today, I wanted to stop them but…

- Rena…"

Naru wanted to tell her it was okay, but she knew she'd lie. She said nothing and instead stayed quiet while watching at the night sky. It was their favourite place in the whole village. Here, they could be just them two together and alone. It's been nearly fifteen years now since they've found this meadow after they first joined the Tsukino's Orphanage. They were about three back then and didn't have much memories left besides Rena's locket and a dream about a black knight on a horse. More like a nightmare, she thought. She remembered how Shin and Melvin would try everything to make Rena laugh: she was always mad at everyone besides Naru and Mama Tsukino. They never gave up on her and one day, she laughed unexpectedly. Shin had accidentally pushed Melvin into the pigsty and he kept falling back in since it was so slippery. From then on, they were all like siblings and today they left. Shin was going to settle down with his wife in the nearby village while Melvin was being employed as the Royal Librarian.

"Ne, Naru, you know Mama told me once that the stars were all our ancestors guarding us. You think our real parents are up there?

- I don't know, but I do know one thing: they are very proud of us, even with all our craziness haha Now, what do you say we go in town tomorrow?

- Really? If this is another prank, I won't go!

- Nope, I heard there's going to be a parade and even maybe the royal highness himself might join in¾

- You mean that lazy prince for whom all the people are dying? No thank you, if I ever see his face I'd¾

- You'd kiss him haha!

- Eeeww, nooooooo, eew eew eew, now I feel like vomiting, and plus you never know maybe he's not even handsome so no thanksss!"

The next morning, when Serena woke up, she thought she was still dreaming. She could actually hear the parade's music from her room.

"Now, that's funny, maybe im more excited about it that I thought hehe, now go back to sleep mhmm ", she said before dropping back on her pillow.

"I think, that Naru left you behind Little missy", replied Mama Tsukino.

Serena screamed, jumped out bed, grabbed her cleanest dress and after a cold shower, ran through the woods for the town. She couldn't believe Naru would do it again. Ok, it was her fault to not wake up, but this was because of those weird dreams she was having again after all these years. Then, she heard them: hunting dogs. She had to run faster. The Tsukino's always told the kids to beware of the woods: the Dead Hunters would capture them and torture them as a sacrifice to their lord. So she ran to run. But, the faster she was running, the closer she felt they were. She thought of something then: climbing! They wouldn't get to her and she could wait up there safely.

She saw them from up there. Five horses. Five noblemen. They were handsome. She was relieved, they weren't the Dead Hunters. The Prince's men most likely, she thought. Then she saw him among them, a dark-haired man. He jumped off his horse to pick up something on the ground. Her locket. She couldn't go down there now; they'd think she was a spy and capture her. With her status, she would be in trouble, would say Naru. So, she'd have to let go of her only memory of her family. Please Sires, she thought, don't stop here. And then, she tripped. She opened her eyes to four very handsome men. They definitely were the prince's men, she concluded. And then they grabbed her of someone and pulled their swords towards her. Now, she was dead, Goodbye Naru, Mama, Papa, everyone, I'm about to join my ancestors, she thought.

"Wait everyone, it's just a kid, said the man she fell on.

Oh the dark-haired one, she thought while standing up, and wait did he just¾

- A lady.

- I beg your pardon?

- I'm a lady not a kid, sire.

- Listen, do you know who¾

- It's ok, Jade. She has the right to correct us; after all we were rude to her right Miss?

- I accept your apology Sire. I see the Prince's men aren't as bad as he is.

- Now she went to far. Are you insulting our Prince, said the silver- haired man.

Oops, Now im in trouble for real.

- I didn't mean to insult him, but everyone thinks that way about him. A useless, lazy and spoiled child. He only thinks about enjoying himself and doesn't even care about his duties. And I bet, he isn't even good looking. What a disgrace for us all.

- Hahahahaha, they all bursted out.

- May I know why you are all laughing?

- Listen Miss, Have you ever met or seen the prince? asked the long blond haired man.

- I don't¾

- Exactly, so I have no clue what he looks like, and what he does. So how can you, a poor lad, give any opinion on his royal highness? And you dare say you're a lady? Hahaha now that's quite impressive for someone like you, asked the other longhaired man but his were browner.

- I¾

- Enough of this Neph and Zois! I think we need to let the Prince handled this situation himself, don't you think? said the silver haired man while looking at the dark haired man.

She remained silent. She couldn't understand just what they were trying to say or do.

- I think she still doesn't get it, so why don't you tell her who is she talking to, Kun?

- Do you see this crest on our horses? It belongs to his highness's family. So if you still don't get it, the man you fell on is our Prince himself.

She took a moment to understand the situation and was so shocked that she remained silent. And then she realized they were waiting for her to say something: most likely an apology (though she didn't feel like it, but whatever, they'd leave if she'd say it)

- I'm sorry your highness, she said while curtsying. I only said what I heard and I truly didn't mean to insult you.

- Oh come on, now it's not funny anymore, replied the Prince. Why did you all have to give in? I was enjoying myself with all her criticism, now she'll giggle and run to her friends and fantasized about me. I mean couldn't you¾

- I beg your pardon, your highness but I still don't appreciate you and trust me when I say I won't fantasize about someone like you.

- Acting tough huh? Then tell me why did you go through all the trouble to fall just on me? I'm pretty sure you were spying on me right? No need to lie you know.

- I only hid from what I thought were the Headless Hunters and then I saw you. I was waiting for you to leave, but you stopped and picked up something that is mine. And I tripped. So, now that you know I'm not a spy or a fan girl, can I get my locket back please?

- Wow, I think you are making up this whole story. Every single woman in this whole kingdom dream about becoming my lover, so now you, a poorly dressed girl, lie by inventing this Dead Hunters story?

- It's true. Papa said that they stopped outside the orphanage gates once. They were looking for something and he said one of them had a lifeless body on his horse. The dogs were more like wolves and Papa got scared, so he hid in the bushes. And then he heard an animal scream and when he turned to look where they were, they had vanished. And that's when he told to beware of the woods. So now my lord, can I get my locket? I'm late for the parade so please I promise I won't say anything about you anymore.

He was frustrated, she could see it. Though, she didn't know why. She saw him jumping on his horse and so did his guards.

- I'm keeping this. Let's go!

- But, my locket¾

- If you want it, come get it yourself. Though I'm pretty sure you stole it.

- I'm not a thief, it's MINE!

- Poor as you look, it's impossible that you own something so pretty. It's mine now, he said with a big smile on his face".

And they left. She stood there still. She couldn't believe the Prince just stole her locket. She hated him more than anything now. Then, she felt warm drops on her face: she was crying. She just lost the only clue that could have led her to the family. She knew Naru would get mad at her. Naru, she thought, I have to get to her. By the time she saw Naru, her tears had dried. She told her everything and all Naru had done, was laugh at her face. She couldn't believe it. Naru thought she was lying.

"Rena, listen I know you are mad you are late but no need to invent any stories. Hahaha now that was a good one. You, out of all people, meeting the Prince Darien in the woods. And on top of that, he stole your locket. Now now, where do you get your ideas I tell you.

- There! Serena pointed towards something".

Naru was speechless. Serena was telling the truth. There, making his way through the crowd was the Prince on his horse. He was surrounded by all the girls in town. His guards were quite popular too but they weren't interested in them like their highness was. Then she saw it. The locket. He'd put it in around his sword. Why did he take that, she thought. Then, he took it out and held it in his palm. The royal announcer yelled: His highness, Prince Darien has an announcement to make.

Prince Darien had reached the fountain by then. He was quite good looking, she smirked by that thought.

"Naru, see I told you. I so hate him even more now.

- Rena I'm sorry. I should've believed you but who would have thought. And I mean why?

- Shh, It's ok. He's about to say something.

- As you may all know, soon will be the grand ball. I, Prince Darien, invite all of you, to join this ball. With the blessings of my father, I hereby declare that I will find your future queen during that very same ball. So be prepared, Elysion, to have a new princess, he said raising his hand in which Serena's locket was".

The crowd went berserk when they saw the locket. It meant the Prince would give this to the future queen as a gift. Serena knew then what they had to do to get it back. She turned to Naru and somehow knew by the look on her face that they were going to regret that thought: They had to go to the ball and steal the locket before the prince hands it to his future beloved.


	3. Chapter 2

"The ball? You want to go there? Why? Didn't you say that the Prince isn't even worth a minute of your time?

- Yes, but mama, it's different now. He has my locket. And I want it back.

- But how did¾ oh never mind, I don't even want to ask how that happened. I know you cherished that locket a lot though I don't see how you'd be able to get it back. Maybe if you'd ask his highness nicely to give it back since it —

- Did it. He didn't give it back. He said I must have stolen it considering my social status and blablabla…

- Well that isn't true at all! I can't understand why he didn't believe you. We are HIS people and he did say he will forever trust each one of us so I — unless, Serena were you acting like a kid again?

- No I wasn't! He was just mean! And, and — alright fine I did show a bit of attitude…

- Then there you have it. I did tell you to control your feelings but no you never listen. I think he should just keep it. It'd be safer with him anyways and —

- HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! I HATE YOU! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU ANYWAYS, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ARE MY MOTHER OR—

- …

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to —

- You are right, I am not your mother. But you are my child, same goes for Naru. So promise me, this time, you two won't get into trouble. Be wise for once…

- Mama… I'm—

- Good night Serena.

And then, she left. Serena felt awful. She didn't mean to hurt Mama Tsukino. It was true, she wasn't her birth mother but she had given her more than anything a child wants from a mother. Even if Serena was sad that she never got the chance to see from whom she'd got her traits, she would always throw those thoughts away after thinking how much Mama Tsukino loves her. But today, she was frustrated and had hurt her "mother".

"It was all because of him", she muttered.

- Him? Don't tell me you are still thinking about the prince?

- Oh Naru, you finished your chores?

- Yeah I did. Say did you say something to Mama?

- … why are you asking me that?

- Well, I saw her in the backyard so I called out to her and before turning back, I saw her wipe her cheeks. So I asked her if something was wrong, but she just smiled and said: I'm sorry my dear for I could never give you answers from your past… Know that I will always love you as my own even if you despise me, now hurry go join Rena, she's waiting eagerly for your ideas for the ball. Speaking of which, take these (she handed her some kind of cloth), it was a gift from my very own mother when my sister I were your age so use it.

- …

- So, mind telling me what happened?

- I wasn't honest to mama so well, we argued. I'm thinking of giving up the whole idea of getting my locket back. It's such a pain for nothing… Anyways let me see what she gave you?

- Here. Be careful with it. I'm thinking we could craft them into outfits or something and then we could—

- Wow, they are beautiful. Naru, it's not a cloth. It's two dresses. OH, there's champagne colored one. I'm taking it!

- But this don't want to wear white, I'll look like a ghost if I do. I guess I will have to color it with—

- DON'T! Just give it to me, I'll just wear it as it is…

- Rena, you do realise that you aren't going to wear it unless we go to the ball…

- … yeah, you are right.

- So what do we do?

- I'm thinking we should go. And I'll still get my locket back but then I'll bring to mama and I'll destroy it. I don't want to hold onto something from the past anymore… It's enough as it is so what do you say?

- I think it's as brilliant as it is stupid. But I'm in!

- Yay! Now about the hair and the…

The girls didn't sleep at all that night. Since the ball was more of a masquerade, they had to prepare a lot more: the story behind their costumes, their masks and accessories to complete the whole look. By the following night, they had done pretty much everything. Papa Tsukino had even got them horses as dark as the night sky. They weren't going to use a carriage since they thought it would be too revealing and risky. So with the horses, they would be able to ride back faster and by the time, the prince would realize he had lost the locket; the girls would be by far gone. The plan was just perfect. Now, all they needed was the ball.

"You better be prepared Prince Darien", thought Serena before drifting into the dream world.

"Atchoum! Atchoum! Atchoum!

- Well bless you Darien.

- I won't thank you Kun.

- I never understood why but ever since we were kids, you always made that weird expression whenever you'd sneeze.

- Argh, I hate sneezing more than once in a row. Everytime I do, I know something bad will definitely happen to me.

- Aren't you being a bit too superstitious now?

- Oh you won't believe me? Mhmm let me think. OH yea, I remember. For example, we were three and we went outside the castle remember?

- Yea the one where you—

- Exactly! That very same day. You know before we headed out I sneezed and when I came back, Father was waiting for me in front of the gate with a bucket full of fecal matter and well you remember what happened after that.

- Ha ha that is one day I won't ever forget!

- Well, I'd prefer you don't reveal that to anyone else if you please. So next one, two years ago on Spirit's death, I had sneezed the night before and trust me I hated it even more since then…

- I know it was hard for everyone: we grew up with that horse. Even though he was your father's, I remember how much we played with him everyday. Well I do hope one day you'll change your mind, we never know maybe it might be luck—

- You must be kidding me? I sneezed like this two days ago and then the next day, a stupid kid fell on me.

- A lady, my friend, she said she was a lady".

They both bursted out of laughter remembering that day. They always would go through the forest to get to the town village: it was kind of their playground. Usually no one would be in those woods, most of the peasants wouldn't even dare to look at them: they said it was full of human killers, The Dead hunters. It all started when about fifteen years ago, they found a body of a woman seriously wounded. Some woodcutters had found her so they decided to bring her to the town doctor for him to find her family. But when he saw the body, he turned as white as his smock. He told them that the woman had been tortured with human-made tools and that she had been dragged on the ground by an animal most likely a horse. Then, the stories started spreading: a man killer was in the woods. He had horse legs and made tools with his human hands. Then others said that he might had brothers and that they were immortals or spirits hunting for lost souls and blablabla. "Nonsense", thought the Prince. He never saw any of them roaming among those trees but he did see a tiny girl fall from one. He couldn't believe it at first when she didn't recognize him. He was used to being haul from afar but even close, she didn't flinch. She stared at him which indifference in her eyes. Actually, that's what made him steal her locket. He knew he went a bit far threatening her of thief but he had to tease her so she'd come to the palace. He really hoped she'd come or he'll have to throw away her precious locket. His father was so happy about his initiative that he invited all the other single ladies from the other kingdom. Darien wasn't totally thrilled at that whole idea, but his best friends were. So, he thought it'd be fun to dance in the company of lovely ladies while waiting for that little clumsy one. Maybe he might even find a love like his parents then or maybe not… Anyways, it was the next night and he was ready for anything that could happen.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ready Serena?

- Couldn't be more ready. We have been preparing since this morning so let's get this over with.

- Let's go then!"

They jumped on their horses and waved back at Papa Tsukino. They had left a note for Mama Tsukino. They knew it wasn't much but it was enough for their mother. Serena felt her heartbeat racing, she didn't know if it was due to excitement or fear. Naru had told her that they needed to be discreet and fade in the crowd. She even told that if a lord asked her for a dance, that she would have to accept so it wouldn't look suspicious. They trained a lot since this morning with Papa Tsukino: Naru learned pretty fast so she went practicing with Melvin who came to visit. As for Serena, it felt like she wasn't relaxed at all. Papa Tsukino kept telling her " feel the music in your body, and let it guide you. Don't control it, don't try to understand, just feel". But she never got it, she just learned the steps by heart so she wouldn't look like a total fool tonight. It felt like riding a horse was easier. Melvin had laughed when she'd told him that. He told her it was sure the prince wouldn't fall for such an improper lady. She felt somehow insulted at that moment, but then he told her something: " Rena, you don't need to please the prince. Being you is what counts. Somewhere out there, your own prince is waiting so don't force yourself to please this one." She teased him then that to be forgiven he should open the back door for them to get into the palace and not simply compliment her.

"I see him Rena.

- Where? All I see is trees..

- To your right, see the tiny light: that must be his lantern. Let's head there.

- Alright! Naru you realized we aren't far from the meadow right?

- You saw it too huh? I'm guessing we are on the other side… It shouldn't be hard for us to go back then.

- Mhmm… You remember the signal right?

- Open your fan, fan your face twice, then close and fold arms right?

- Okay and what about if we run into trouble, I mean I don't know the castle that well?

- Rena, you try to reach the library. Remember Melvin showed you a few times where it should be and if you can't find it run into the forest. Don't wait for me, you head back and if I can't see you, I'll look in the library and if you still aren't there, I'll join you home. Anyways I don't see how we could get into that much trouble that we'd be separated, we are going to stick together you hear me?

- Yeah, now mask on, let's get my locket back!"

Of course Naru was right. Melvin was waiting for them and as soon as they got there, he secured the horses close to the back doors but still well secured and guided the girls inside. He gave each of them a scroll on which was written their invitation. Then he took her hand fan and drew a small map of the castle on the inside of it (knowing them, he knew they'd lost somehow). He was explaining briefly how the evening would go: speech from the King, a few introductions here and there, the first dance, a few entrees followed by drinks, a circus show is also on the menu and then a few more dances where they have the right to walk around the castle, and he suggested them to leave before the last dance which is a waltz since the prince will ask his future queen to dance then so they shouldn't still be in the room.

By the time he'd finished his sermon, they had reach the enormous door to the ballroom. Serena looked at Naru and saw she was as nervous as her. They held hands while Melvin was handing their invitations to the announcer: "Lady Serenity, Lady Narissa and Master Melvin have arrived!"

They were dazzled by how magnificent the room was: chandeliers were lit up to the very high red velvet roof; paintings of the noble family were attached to the fully covered wall; the wide windows were open to the night sky; a fountain of wine stood opposite to the orchestra; at the end of the room, sided stairs led to a semi-upper level where the King, Queen and the currently missing prince were seated; those who wished to rest would also join the second level sided the royal highnesses; few drapes fell from the roof like a waterfall and tons of white and red roses decorated the rest of the room and the silky white floor. Lastly were the few lords they could see among the whole crowd of young ladies. They either had flower-hats or ribbon-bows in their beautifully combed hair. Their dresses were as long as Serena's and Naru's but they were all of bright colours and very doll like.

"Speechless girls? I have never heard you two quiet that long?

- It's incredible! We have heard Mama talk about balls but seeing it is totally different, right Rena?

- I think I'm going to faint…

- Now stay close to me girls, the King has already made his speech and the first dance is starting so the Prince must be meddling in the crowd with his Sires so talk to no lords.

- Melv, we have to find him. Only he has got the locket.

- Well it's just the beginning of the evening and you too should stay here in case something happens so Naru and Melv why don't you go dance a little bit while I go and look around.

- Rena now isn't the time. Were you even listening to me when I said you could wander in the castle only after the circus show? And we can't get separated in this crowd or —

- Hum Melv she's gone already.

- What?! We have to find her!

- Okay relax and why don't we have this dance first, we might see better from the dance floor, don't you think?

- Alright. Lady Narissa would you do me the honour of having this first dance?

- Of course Master. Oh why those names?

- Well yours is the name of the Queen's horse and Rena's is a name I found on a handkerchief by the meadow so—

- You named me after a horse?! How could…."

And they were off to the dance floor, forgetting for a little while their childhood friend. She had walked through the crowd trying to find any proper lord but none of them gave the vibe Prince Darien owns. Not knowing very much how but she ended up leaving the ballroom. So she open up her fan and cursed: Melvin had wrote the details of the room so small she had to bring the fan right to her eye level. She kept walking straightforward until she hit a hard chest.

"Ouch that hurts", she mumbled to herself.

"Well I could say the same goes for me milady".

Oh she knew that voice. She couldn't forget it even if she wanted to. She despised him so much. But right now, she had to play the game and know more details about where he had hid it. She snapped closed her fan and looked straight up into his dark eyes.

" Well, you deserve it.

- I beg your pardon?

- From where I see it, a lady has just been smashed in the middle of a hallway by a man and he hasn't even said sorry. He should be ashamed of his manners.

- You are right, I did do wrong. I am sorry for having walked into you. Though I must say I'm offended to hear a lady talk in such a way to a man. If you knew who I am, I think you'd take back every single word you just said.

- Well your highness [_She curtsied_] I am sorry to disappoint you but I won't take away any of my words.

- Wow… I'm impressed milady. I must say I wasn't prepared for a starter like this.

- This is why you deserved it.

- Ahhh and may I know since when you knew it was me? Did you plan into hitting—

- Oh no! I wouldn't dare. I was also distracted. I don't go to a lot of balls so it was a bit too overwhelming for me. But I'm curious about why you aren't in that room when everyone thinks you are among them?

- Aahh, that is because I am not a crowd lover much myself that is basically why it's a masquerade ball so no one wouldn't look for me.

- Oh but then what will happen when you'll give your future fiancée the gift? Wouldn't they find it strange that a different man is asking her hand while she was dancing with someone else or… I am quite lost right now.

- A little secret between you and me. You aren't a loud mouth so I can tell you that I have a friend duplicating me in there: he has my outfit; my mask and well he could be my twin for the night.

- Ha ha, Prince Darien, I do hope your plan works. And what about the locket, he has it?

- Oh no, I wouldn't dare! It's a little treasure to my eyes right now and I have to keep it safe.

- So you don't have it on you right now?

- You sure are curious about the locket aren't you? If I have to choose you, don't worry I would hand it to you safely and —

- Oh no no, it isn't my intention. I wouldn't dream to be your queen. And even if you did choose me, I don't see how I could accept. I barely know you and—

- So you would reject me?

- I'm sorry your highness but I have to say yes, I wouldn't see why you'd choose to marry someone that you met only while dancing on one song. It isn't logical at —

She stopped talking when she saw the four personal guards coming their way. They each had a lady at their arms and they were somehow different that the ladies in the ballroom. They were all wearing the same outfit but in different colors: two of them had long hair just like Serena and the other two looked like Naru. She never saw girls as graceful as them. When they walked, their dresses flew between their legs and their hair moved to the wind. Their eyes sparkled not of admiration but of determination.


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh there you are my Prince! yelled Kun while joining them.

- Prince you should meet these ladies, said Neph.

- And why should I?"

Serena felt like the prince's mood change suddenly: he was mad at something.

"Well someone isn't enjoying his night! Your highness, I'm Lady Minako and these are my friends: Lady Makoto, Lady Amy and Lady Raye. We are from the Silverya Kingdom.

- Silverya? You mean it exists?

- Exactly Darien, that's what we were saying, replied Jade with excitement.

- I know something had happened to your kingdom in the past but I didn't know there were survivors.

- We are aware of it, your highness and it is the reason we are here. Our council sent us here on a mission. With the few survivors that escaped the tragedy, we were able to rebuild our kingdom but we need friends. So we came to have an alliance with yours, explained Lady Amy.

- And why should the prince do that tonight?, asked Kun while eyeing Lady Minako.

- We aren't safe yet. Our enemy is still trying to find us and for now, we were able to protect us but we never know what the future awaits for us, said Lady Raye.

- I understand. Kun, take them to my father. This is an urgent matter. Just tell him I send them to him and I'll join you really soon. I need to at least apologize to this lady who you interrupted not long ago.

- Oh your highness, no need to waste your time. It is an emergency after all and it was my pleasure to have met you, replied Serena.

- You do realize that the night isn't over and that I'll find you again so we can finish this conversation —

- Oh but I'll leave soon, I don't see how we will meet—

- Then follow me!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her by his side. He walked faster to join his friends and the Sylverian guests. He was dragging her to the end of the room. She bumped into Naru but couldn't stop to explain, though she realized she didn't even know what to say. _What is going on? What is he doing_, she kept asking herself.

* * *

"Father, may I have your attention?

- Well my son, how come you are here? Then who is down there—

- Long story short, I was out with this lady right beside me the whole time.

- Then are you telling me you…?

- Yes father, I do. And I don't want to waste any more time so if you don't mind would you..? oh and I have sent you some guests to discuss about a partnership so they should be here soon so make it fast if you please.

- Well then son, if you are sure. Young lady what is your name dearie?

- Sere..Serenity your highness but not to me impudent or anything but what is—

- PEOPLE OF ELYSION, YOUR PRINCE HAS CHOSEN HIS BRIDE: I PRESENT TO YOU LADY SERENITY, THE FUTURE QUEEN OF ELYSION."

The crowd went berserk. Everything went so fast. The Queen put the locket around her neck and said "Welcome to the family my dear Serenity". The King hugged her tight. And then, Darien dragged her back on the dance floor and the waltz started. She was trying to get her mind back together but all she could here was "Congratulations! ", " You are so beautiful", " We love you Princess"….

"Princess, she muttered.

- I told you, you wouldn't be able to say no.

- How? It went so fast... What did you do?

- I proposed to you and you said yes.

- No… we need to talk. I need to get out of here. I need air.

- Okay okay. I'll get you out, just follow me".

She grabbed his hand and walked through. When she saw Naru, opened her fan to her face, fanned twice and closed it back. She knew they had to leave now and flee while she still had the locket on her. Naru nodded and slowly grabbed hold of Melvin. Serena kept walking. Yes she had the locket but she got a prize with it: she was engaged to the prince and she didn't know how to get out of it.

" We are here Serenity."

She looked up and realized Darien had brought her to the backyard. The water was glistening due to the moonlight. The fountain was surrounded by little candles. He walked her to the bridge so she could see the fishes. She is beautiful, he thought. Indeed she was. Her long white dress was very simple. It had only a few gold embroidery here and there. To match her hair maybe. Her hair was long enough for her to be able to wrap it twice around her hair as a scarf. Compared to the Elysion's girls, Serenity didn't have a bow or hat: she had a flower crown instead. It was breathtaking how beautiful she looked in the night sky. Her mask covered enough for him to see how honest her eyes were. That's what made him act on impulse. She came here to enjoy herself, and not for him. She was honest about it compared to the other ladies he had met at the beginning of the night. They kept trying to force themselves to please him but he needed someone who would be honest to him at anytime just like his parents. He knew he did right but she needed some convincing.

" Serenity?

- Yes your highness?

- You can call me Darien now you know.

- I'd prefer not.

- Why? We will be married soon —

- Why?

- I beg your pardon?

- Why did you choose me? Is it because I was your escape plan? Or maybe I am stupid enough to fall for—

- NO! I acted on impulse. You intrigued me a lot. I couldn't figure you out but I felt like you were right.

- About what?

- You said clearly I couldn't marry just anyone. I had to know her and picture me with her for the rest of my life.

- And, you saw that with me?

- Yes, when you said you were leaving, I realized I might never find you after tonight. I didn't even know your name and now I—

- Darien, I get it. It's okay. I'm just a bit shocked but honestly speaking, I must confess that it was the same for me. I saw our life together in a blink when you dragged me back to the dance floor and I realized that if something were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to survive anymore…

- Serenity…

- Would you do me favour?

- Anything for you, love.

- Close your eyes".

He did. She saw how innocent he looked then. She heard the clock rang midnight. Naru was waiting. She had to leave soon. He needed to be fooled just like they had planned. So she tiptoed and kissed him. She felt him give him. Pulling her closer to fit his body. Her arms went to his neck. His were resting on her hips. She didn't remember how that happened and how long it lasted but she knew she felt something that wasn't part of the plan. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back. Someone called him from afar. Maybe Kunzite. Darien turned to her with a disappointed face; he needed to leave her for a little while. Her ears were still buzzing so she just nodded to whatever else he said. He bent again and brushed his lips to hers and whispered: _I chose right._ She blushed and promised she'd wait for his return.


End file.
